


Circles

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: ' make me 'london, pre-beard mcgraw, ust
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 20





	Circles

thomas circles back around from where he had gone to lock the door. his face is hot, his posture loose as he pads barefoot across the floor, feeling at once poised and unwound. james’s eyes are intent and sharp and blazing on him as he crosses, and thomas’s grin, already loose and easy and far too dangerous for his own good around james is even sharper around the corners. james holds himself at half parade rest, but the tension of the fencing instructor is thrumming in him, his keenness half-assessing, intently permitting himself to _look_ at thomas and how he moves across the floor. something in thomas’s heart jumps at the intentness of it, something that remembers the panic behind james’s eyes at the first, and that jolt of his heart is what brings him circling into james’s sphere, to without so much as touching him tug the ribbon from his hair.

there’s uncertainty in james’s eyes as thomas comes to stand before him, hair slowly fanning under its own power. the uncertainty fades to smugness with a breathtaking switch as thomas jolts james’s chin up to look at him. expectation bites like cold bracing air as thomas drops james’s chin, crosses the room and moves to remove his waistcoat, the twin points of james’s eyes boring into his back as he removes it, as his now-untrapped shirt billows around him. after a moment’s hesitation he strips that off too, sees naked heat in james’s eyes as he crosses back to him. there’s a kind of dark hot ease that seeing himself through james’s eyes imbues him with, and as he reaches down and lifts one of the lieutenant’s twitching hands, smooths the edge of his thumb along his restless fingers, he sees something half-afraid crack and then suddenly furl in james’s eyes like a flower that was hidden inside an eggshell. he lightly, with a nonchalance he doesn’t feel, not with the way james’s eyes are dark, brings james’s hand over to settle with the lieutenant’s cold fingertips resting at the edge of his collarbone.

he says with low, soft heat, “i said, _come here.”_


End file.
